


Was That Necessary?

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Hi could you numbers 52 and 71 from your sentence prompt list with Poe Dameron please? Tysm!#52: “Kiss my ass.”#71: “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”





	Was That Necessary?

           The cheap alcohol burned its way down your throat, causing an involuntary shutter down your spine.   

           “That bad, huh,” Poe asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

           “I’m pretty sure gasoline would taste better,” you sputtered, trying your best not to cough.  “Not to mention be safer to drink.”

           Poe fought down a smile, taking a quick glance around the room.

           “I would expect nothing less from this fine establishment.”

           You looked around as well, conceding silently that he was completely right.  

           You and your boyfriend had found yourselves in one of the seediest bars on lower levels of Coruscant which was a statement in itself. You were fairly sure the smell had permanently attached itself to your clothes. Unfortunately, it was also one the best places to go to get information.

          After the fall of the Empire there were some attempts to reconcile the upper and lower halves of the planet, but to no avail. The system was sunk down into the very foundation of the city, and the New Republic decided it would be best to locate elsewhere far from the echoes of past mistakes. So Coruscant became a neutral ground for Rebels and Empire supporters alike.  This also meant smugglers, assassins, gamblers, and every other type of unpleasant person who straddled the fence could still be found in the depths of the city.  

          “There goes our girl,” Poe said, glancing over your shoulder.  

          You didn’t turn your head, instead catching the reflection off of one of the dingy mirrors lining the wall.

          Jessika kept her head down as she weaved her way towards the bodies of people towards one of the back rooms.  

          This particular bar was infamous as a hangout for some of the finest smugglers in the galaxy. The owner had made a fine living off of gathering contacts, and recommending the best smugglers for any particular job, with a promise of five percent of course.  It also meant, he kept a ledger of all the comings and goings of every smuggler that came into his establishment.

          You knew form intelligence the First Order was gathering more weapons and supplies by the day with no clear path as to who was providing them with the material.  Smugglers was the best guess, and this was the place to be to confirm it.

          The plan was simple.  Jessika would sneak into the back room, using a special slice to get into the door, download the information on a data card, and slip out. You and Poe were there to run interference should the occasion arise.  

          You held your breath as she came to the door, forcing your eyes away to check and see if anyone was looking.  By the time your eyes came back to the door, she was gone.

          “You hold that glass any harder it’s going to shatter,” Poe said lightly.

          Your eyes darted to his and then to your glass. Your knuckles had practically turned white. You felt a small twist of embarrassment and took a swig to take the edge off.

          “The sooner we get out of here the better,” you mumbled.

          “Jess has got this,” he assured.  “Besides, you’ve got the best getaway driver in the galaxy on your side.”

          He shot you a cocky grin and you couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping your lips.

          “Whatever you say Dameron,” you said, rolling your eyes.

          It was then, you caught some movement in the mirror, and your back immediately tensed.

          “Poe, my five o’clock.  See them?”

          He stole a glance and cursed under his breath.

          “Security droids,” he said sharply.  “They’re heading towards the door.”

          Your stomach twisted and your mind went into override.  You couldn’t make your way through the crowd in time to get rid of the droids quietly. You also couldn’t shoot them as the entire bar would go immediately on lock down and that included the back room.

          You looked to Poe, but he looked just as lost as you felt.  Then, something hit you.

          “You kriffing bastard,” you shouted loudly.

          Many of the patrons suddenly stopped their conversation looking over to you.

          Poe’s face shifted to utter confusion.  You decided to use it.  

          “Do you think I’m an idiot,” you said, allowing your body to slump and adding a little more slur into your voice.  “Well I’m not.   **I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.** You really think you could take ten percent off the top and I wouldn’t notice?”

          Poe gave you one more strange look and he got it.

          “Calm down Y/N, you’re drunk,” he said, adding a bit of gruff to his voice.

          “The hell I am,” you said, making a show of straightening your stance, and placing your hand over your blaster.  “I outta shoot you right now.”

          “You’re not gonna do that,” Poe said evenly.

          The air in the room suddenly tensed.  Your eyes darted to the mirror, stealing a quick glance at the security droids and then back to Poe. He gave you a small incline of the head. Then, in flash, you pulled out your blaster.

          Poe was ready for it and grabbed the blaster pushing it upward, making a show of the struggle.  You pulled the trigger, and two blasts hit the ceiling, sending some clumps of the roof down on your heads.  

          Everyone in the bar scrambled for cover as Poe yanked the blaster out of your hand and twisted both your hands behind your back.

          You were now facing the back door and, to your satisfaction, the security droids heading right towards you.

          “What’s going on here,” one of them said in a calm mechanic voice.  

          “No trouble,” Poe said, shooting them an easy smile.  “Just keep my associate from doing something stupid.”

          “ **Kiss my ass** ,” you bit back.

          “Charmer ain’t they?”

          Poe let you go and you stumbled forward almost falling right into the droids.

          “See?” he said, placing the blaster he had just taken from you on the bar.  “No trouble.”

          The two security droids looked at each other as if silently conversing.  You then saw Jessika sneaking silently out of the back and the two droids starting to turn towards her.  

          You didn’t think.  

          In one quick motion you spun back towards Poe and punched him square in the jaw making him stumble backwards.  

          “What the hell?” he snapped.

          “I’m going to kill you with my bare hands,” you shouted, making a lunge towards him only to be held back by the droids, one holding each arm.

          “You are to be escorted off the premises,” one of them said, the pair of them half lifting, half dragging you out the door.

          “Wait a second, I wanna pay for my drink,” you said indignantly.  

          “That will not be necessary,” the other said.

          You shouted and cursed the whole way until the pair of them literally threw you out onto the street.  You face first onto the pavement, spinning back around clumsily just in time for the bar door to but shut in your face.  

          You waited a beat to make sure the cost was clear. Nobody else came out and you allowed yourself a small smile as you rose to your feet.  Then, out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Jessika waiting in the alleyway.

          “That was quite a display,” she said with a smirk.

          “Not bad right,” you said, dusting yourself off. “Did you get it?”

          Jessika held up the data card before quickly slipping it back into her jacket.

          “Do we wait for Poe,” she asked.

          “No,” you said, shaking your head, “we’ll meet him at the ship.  It’d probably be best if nobody saw all of us leaving together.”

          Jessika nodded in agreement and not fifteen minutes later the pair of you were back at the landing pad were the freighter you had come in on was waiting.  You made yourself busy getting the ship prepped while Jessika kept an eye out for Poe.

          You did have to wait long.

          You were making the last checks when your comm beeped.

          “Poe just pulled up,” Jessika said.  “Let’s get out of here.”  

          You didn’t need to be told twice.  After a quick confirmation, you guided the ship out of the atmosphere with ease and with a few more punches on the computer, you were in hyperspace.

          Jessika joined you soon after in the cockpit wearing a half smile.

          “Poe’s in the cargo bay,” she said.  “I’ll take over.”

          “Is he mad?”

          “Nah,” she waved off, “just a bruised ego…and face.”

          You weren’t sure whether to laugh or to feel guilty and ended up doing both.

          “I better make sure he’s alright,” you said, getting up from your seat and making your way towards the back.

          You found Poe exactly where Jessika had said; in the cargo hold, sitting on one of the crates, holding an ice pack to his face. He had apparently heard you come in as he turned to face you with a mildly annoyed expression.

          “Was this really necessary?” he asked.

          “Sorry,” you said, shooting him an apologetic smile.  “I panicked.”

          He raised an eyebrow at you, but let it go with a sigh.

          “Well, it could have been worse,” he said.  “At least you didn’t get my nose.”

          He pulled the ice pack away, moving his jaw experimentally, before wincing.

          “Your right hook has certainly improved,” he mumbled, placing the pack back on his face.  

          You smiled a little, relieved he didn’t take the punch as personal.  You walked over to him stopping just in front of him.  

          He tried to keep his annoyed expression, but a small sideways smile was starting to appear on his face at he looked up at you.

          Gently, you reached out pulling the ice pack away from his face and examined him carefully. You hadn’t done too much damage, but chances were he was going to be sporting a bruise for at least a few days. You ran your fingers across his jaw, causing him tense slightly under the pressure.

          “Sorry,” you said.

          “It’s not that bad,” Poe said, just before giving you his most charming smile.  “Kiss it better?”

          You rolled your eyes, but obliged.  Cupping the other side of his face in your hand, you leaned down you brushed your lips softly his jawline. As you pulled away his head turned towards you in a not so subtle attempted to capture your mouth onto his.

          You only smirked, moving your head back far out of his reach.  

          “Feeling better then,” you asked.

          “A little bit, you might want to try that here though,” he said, pointing to his lips while staring blatantly at yours.   “I think you might have clipped it.”

          He then glanced up at you with the most innocent expression on his face, you just had to laugh.  

          Once again, you closed the gap between you, gently pressing your lips on his.  Poe, however had other plans.  He wove his fingers into your hair, pulling you harder against him while simultaneously nipping at your bottom lip. You got the message, opening your mouth enough for him to deepen the kiss. To your surprise he took his time, savoring your taste and smiling against your lips. Eventually, you both pulled away enough to breath while still keeping your noses brushed against each other.

          “You’re such a dork,” you said, grinning like an idiot.

          “Well I’m your dork,” he said.  “And don’t think you’re off the hook yet.  I expect a full examination when we get back.”

          You shook your head, capturing his lips once more. You couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
